


Perspectives

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hidden Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Time Petals Prompts on tumblr, the theme for the weekly drabble was "calm".<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

Perspectives

There was no reason to believe that they were anything more than friends. So, if the Doctor held her hand tightly, she caught his blue eyes staring in her direction, or if he hugged her extra close, she’d tamp down the fluttering in her stomach and any thought of a relationship along with it.

After all, she was only a nineteen-year-old estate girl with no A-levels and no prospects; just another stupid ape. She was lucky enough to tag along and travel with him, to see the stars and explore the cosmos.

That night when his hand brushed softly against hers and their eyes locked, she smiled and told herself to remain calm. After all, they were friends.

~OOoOO~

He knew there never could be anything more between them. He was old and battered- a murderer of his own people. He’d waded through more guilt and grief than anyone had a right to. Or at least that’s how he felt.

And if a certain little pink and yellow human was looking at him adoringly, or squeezing his shoulder as she passed by, there was nothing that indicated she’d entertain anything more than friendship. She was young and lovely, kind and compassionate; he was just an old soldier.

That afternoon when she gave him one of those irresistible smiles where her tongue poked out from her teeth, and her head rested on his shoulder, he told himself to remain calm; they were only friends.

~OOoOO~

Two days later, when their lips brushed together, it was an accident. It was meant to be a hug, just a warm embrace, but his head happened to go the same way as hers, and they found themselves kissing. Both expected the other to pull away, but neither did.

The strictly platonic relationship had faltered, their carefully concealed feelings left out in the open. When their eyes opened and realization dawned that both wanted the same thing, they shared their second kiss- this one less tentative than the first.

He looked at her with awe and wonder as she stared back with adoration and hope. His throat tightened and he wrapped his hand protectively around her back, nestling her close. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she snuggled into his jumper. 

Neither bothered to remain calm.


End file.
